Orlando Ordelaffi
"Orlando" redirects here. For the boxing coach, see Orlando Weathers. Orlando Ordelaffi is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Historian of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 55 years old as of 2029, Orlando is bald and has black eyes. He wears a red leopard-print suit with orange buttons over a black shirt with two golden triangles embedded on the collar with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of pince-nez with golden rims, as well as a golden laurel pin and a golden pocket square. He also sports red nail polish. Additionally, at times, he is seen holding a gold cane with a diamond handle in his right hand. From humble beginnings, Orlando has now become a renowned historian and fashion expert. Charming, spirited, and always fashionable, Orlando is a bit of a gossip. It is known that he loves visiting aquariums, which he finds inspiring, as well as travelling and gambling. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time After arresting Julius Caesar's killer, Zara and the player consulted with Orlando on how to fix history as Caesar had been killed prematurely, which ran the risk of affecting history. Orlando informed the team that Caesar had been killed before he could name Octavian as his heir, which was detrimental as Octavian would eventually become the emperor who changed Rome. To rectify history, he told the team that they needed to forge Caesar's will with the help of Penelope and Marina in order to establish Octavian as Caesar's adopted son. What Happens in Vegas... After arresting Lorna Westerberg's killer, Janis informed Nebet and the player that she and Orlando had lost all of the team's money when they gambled it at the casino. Orlando proposed that they taught Nebet how to play because of her sweet disposition. After teaching her how to play, during which he mentioned his late husband, Orlando sent Nebet and the player to the casino, where they won the team's money back, plus extra. They then informed Janis and Orlando that they had won the team's money back. Murder is No Joke After arresting Triboulet's killer, Orlando informed the team that Penelope had gone missing. He suggested that Zara and the player searched the musketeer barracks. Later, the team discovered that Penelope had run away to the Ottoman Empire with musketeer Alexandre Devereaux. Rebel Without a Pulse After arresting Storm Huxley's killer, Orlando and the player spoke with historian Sirius Atwood as Orlando wanted to learn more about Chief Scott's findings on time travel. Orlando seemed shocked whenever he spoke to Sirius, even walking out of the room when Sirius came to speak with him about the Chief's notes. This prompted Penelope and the player to check up on Orlando, who revealed that Sirius was his late husband in the original timeline. He told the team that seeing Sirius alive had been a shock to him, especially considering that Sirius had not recognized him, which meant that the two had never met in the alternate timeline. Penelope then suggested that the three of them went for drinks to take Orlando's mind off of his woes. Fake News After arresting Tabu Kebu's killer, Penelope informed Amy and the player that Orlando had disappeared from the resistance headquarters and that she was worried about him. After they found a photo of Orlando with his husband from the original timeline, Kai deduced Orlando's location at a café called The Red Heron. There, Orlando confessed that he was a mess and told Amy and the player that he had mailed Sirius a letter telling him everything about the original timeline, instantly regretting it. At Central Park, the team found to letter box and recovered Orlando's letter, subsequently returning to the resistance. Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! After arresting Henri Pelletier's killer, the team persuaded Lord Quentin Montague to replace Pelletier as the auctioneer for the French ports and plantations in the Caribbean. After the East India Company won the auction, halting time travelling saboteur Ammon Bast's plans, Orlando claimed that history had been saved. However, out of nowhere, Ammon shot Orlando in the shoulder. Fortunately for Orlando, Janis was able to extract the bullet from his shoulder and he was in recovery. The Wrath of Khan At the end of the investigation, Orlando called Amy and the player for a meeting. He revealed that, despite their best efforts, they had caused irreparable damage to the timeline. He told them that their only solution to fix time was to go back to the last point in history when their timeline was still intact: 47 BCE. If they could stop Ammon and Nebet before they could sabotage the time machine, the timeline would go back to normal. Despite worrying about the risks, Amy authorized the mission, prompting Orlando to brief the others. Analyses As the Historian of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Orlando had the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require historical, cultural, and/or linguistic study and research, such as artifacts, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Orlando has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Caesar's Seal (06:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Open Box (09:00:00) *Parchment Drawing (09:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Bronze Coin (12:00:00) *Diary (09:00:00) *Notes (06:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Greek Divination Parchment (09:00:00) Case #7: Gone in 30 Seconds *Threat (12:00:00) *Dolls (12:00:00) *Bank Form (09:00:00) Case #9: What Happens in Vegas... *Message on Duck (12:00:00) *How to Play Craps (06:00:00) Case #10: Crime and Punishment *Lie Detector Machine (12:00:00) Case #11: A Tudor Murder *Brooch (12:00:00) *Coded Message (06:00:00) Case #12: Hell to Pay *Threat (12:00:00) Case #13: Murder is No Joke *White Fibers (12:00:00) *Penelope's Ribbon (09:00:00) Case #14: Pride Comes Before the Fall *Calligraphy (12:00:00) *Royal Jewel (06:00:00) Case #15: Till Death Do Us Part *White Lace (09:00:00) Case #16: Back to the Future *Newspaper Article (06:00:00) Case #17: Rebel Without a Pulse *Chief's Folder (06:00:00) Case #18: Bash of the Year *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Ammon's Diary (06:00:00) Case #20: Fool's Gold *Burnt Book (12:00:00) Case #21: Anchors Aweigh! *Auction Note (06:00:00) Case #22: A Pirate's Death for Me *Poison Drawing (03:00:00) *Poem (12:00:00) *Ship Ownership Deed (09:00:00) Case #23: Shipwrecked! *Message on Leaf (12:00:00) *Treasure Map (09:00:00) Case #24: Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered *Voodoo Doll (12:00:00) Case #25: Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! *Hat (09:00:00) *Law Book (06:00:00) Case #26: A Mongolian Tale *Flint (12:00:00) *Furs (06:00:00) Case #27: Fountain of Death *Earrings (12:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) Case #28: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Chinese Message (03:00:00) *Strange Device (12:00:00) *Scroll (09:00:00) *Makeup (06:00:00) Case #29: A Slice of Death *Bracelet Tag (03:00:00) *Warrior Sculpture (12:00:00) *Strange Cylinder (09:00:00) Case #30: The Wrath of Khan *Ammon's Message (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Orlando to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Orlando is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Orlando bears a resemblance to American drag queen RuPaul (out of drag). *Orlando is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC292.png|Orlando, as he appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC304.png|Orlando, as he appeared in Murder is No Joke (Case #13 of Travel in Time). OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC308.png|Orlando, as he appeared in Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time). OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC310.png|Orlando, as he appeared in Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time). OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC321.png|Orlando, as he appeared in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Orlando-C293-6-Smiling.png|Smiling 1 Orlando-C294-4-Smiling.png|Smiling 2 Orlando-C294-2-Happy.png|Happy 1 Orlando-C296-1-Happy.png|Happy 2 Orlando-C297-1-Happy.png|Happy 3 Orlando-C299-1-Compassionate.png|Compassionate 1 Orlando-C302-1-Compassionate.png|Compassionate 2 Orlando-C298-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 OOrdelaffiTravelinTime.png|Grinning 2 Orlando-C294-7-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Orlando-C304-5-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Orlando-C298-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 5 Orlando-C293-5-Grinning.png|Grinning 6 Orlando-C303-1-Grinning.png|Grinning 7 Orlando-C292-7-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Orlando-C293-4-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Orlando-C298-1-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 3 Orlando-C294-8-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Orlando-C296-2-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 5 Orlando-C294-10-Confident.png|Confident 1 Orlando-C298-3-Confident.png|Confident 2 Orlando-C294-9-Determined.png|Determined Orlando-C292-12-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Orlando-C293-3-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Orlando-C294-1-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Orlando-C294-3-Curious.png|Curious Orlando-C294-5-Pondering.png|Pondering 1 Orlando-C296-4-Pondering.png|Pondering 2 Orlando-C292-10-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Orlando-C292-8-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Orlando-C293-1-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Orlando-C301-10-Thinking.png|Thinking 4 Orlando-C292-6-Indicating.png|Indicating 1 Orlando-C293-2-Indicating.png|Indicating 2 Orlando-C304-4-Serious.png|Serious Orlando-C304-1-Scared.png|Scared 1 Orlando-C304-3-Scared.png|Scared 2 Orlando-C304-2-Aghast.png|Aghast Orlando-C292-9-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 1 Orlando-C292-11-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 2 Orlando-C296-3-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 3 Orlando-C302-3-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 4 Orlando-C294-6-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Orlando-C302-4-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Orlando-C302-2-Hopeless.png|Hopeless Orlando-C292-1-WithPenelope.png|Orlando with Penelope. Orlando-C292-2-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-3-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-4-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-5-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Penelope-C296-2-WithOrlando.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-11-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-12-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-13-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-14-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-15-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C297-2-WithNebet.png|Orlando with Nebet. Orlando-C301-1-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-2-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-3-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-4-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-5-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-6-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-7-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-8-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Orlando-C301-9-WithNebet.png|Ditto. Janis-C300-5-WithOrlando.png|Orlando with Janis. Janis-C300-6-WithOrlando.png|Ditto. Orlando-C303-2-WithMarina.png|Orlando with Marina. SAtwoodTravelinTime.png|Sirius Atwood, Orlando's late husband in the original timeline. OrlandoLabRender.png|Orlando's lab render. OrlandoTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsOrlando.PNG|The player may choose Orlando to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images OOrdelaffiTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects